


My Name is Dean

by MaraLynnCade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Breeding Kink, Graphic omega birth, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Dean, Size Difference, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraLynnCade/pseuds/MaraLynnCade
Summary: Inspired by Every Dog His Day by Anonymous _IDDean's perspective on his life with Bobby.Please heed the tags.





	My Name is Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous_ID](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_ID/gifts).



> Please heed the tags. This is an intense piece that might be objectionable for some readers. Frankly I was haunted by Anonymous __ID 's original story and felt compelled to fill in the rest of the story.

Hi! My name is Dean. I guess you're here because you want to know about my life as an omega breeder.

I'd like to think that my life started the night Sam found me. Of course, that's not true. I had quite a history before that. As an orphaned omega, I was a ward of the State of Kansas. My care was overseen by the Bureau of Minority Services. Or it should have been. I was too young to know all that at the time. All I knew was that I rarely lived in any place for more than a few weeks. Why I was constantly moved about, where I was going next was never explained. There were Alphas and Betas who said, 'Come with me.' They had titles and papers. They were people to be obeyed. I was an omega. I obeyed. I went where they said to go, lived where I was told to live.

I don't remember my parents. I'm told I was a baby when they were killed in a car crash. I don't remember much of the early days before I lived with Bobby. Sam says I was likely too frightened and too traumatized to recall any details. Family bonds are supposed to be important for omegas. I suppose that's true. I guess. All I remember is wanting a home and a family. And that's exactly what Bobby offered when I went to live with him.

I want to make one thing clear. Bobby never forced me or threatened me to get me to do anything. He just offered the home and the family I always wanted if he could breed me. That's what omegas are for after all, aren't they? I doubt I realized what Bobby was talking about at first. He had several dogs at his house. I just liked playing with those dogs. You know catch, chase, tumbledown, roll around fun. The dogs liked to be scratched behind the ears. Most times they would flop down and roll over so I could rub their bellies. Sometimes their doggie dicks would be peeking out of their furry sheaths. Bobby said that those were extra special toys for omegas to play with. He taught me how to stroke those stiff dicks. How to lick them. Suck them and swallow their jizz.

Freddie had come to live with Bobby by then. We both really liked to play with the dogs. Neither of us were slicking yet. We weren't old enough, I guess. It wasn't long before Bobby taught us another game we could play with the dogs. He had Freddie and I get on our hands and knees. Then he spread peanut butter along the cracks of our butts. That really got the dogs' interests. They would spend hours licking us clean, slobbering over our holes. It wasn't long before they were humping us. The first couple of times, nothing much happened. I guess the dogs were inexperienced too. They didn't know how to make the connection, if you know what I mean. And like I said, neither Freddie or I were slicking yet. But Bobby knew how to take care of that, too. That's when he started drizzling oil into our holes and working us open with his fingers. At first it hurt, when Bobby pushed his thick fingers inside. But it didn't take long for it to feel good, real good.

We, Freddie and I, went naked most of the time. Bobby said the dogs didn't wear clothes, why should the omegas? He said naked was how we were meant to be. To be honest, I never thought much about it at that time. Clothes would have just got in the way, I suppose. We played with the dogs almost nonstop.

Bobby got real exited the day he found that my hole was wet before the oil. He pushed his fingers in extra deep, extra hard. That hurt but then felt extra good. The next day Bobby brought Rufous home. He was a special reward for me because I was a good omega. Bobby said Rufous would be my stud. I wasn't sure what that meant but I liked being special. I liked being praised by Bobby. I like having something that was only for me.

Rufous and I were always together after that. We would play together all day. Sleep together all night. Rufous liked to lick my hole. His tongue was long and really wet. He would make my hole all loose and wet with my slick and his slobber, then Rufous would mount me. He was bigger than the other dogs, lots bigger. He was soft, covered by lots of brown and white fur, with a wet tongue and sad eyes. Sam says Rufous was a St. Bernard. I just knew he was my stud. Bobby said so.

The first time Rufous mounted me, I remember that I cried. It hurt pretty bad. Bobby was good to me. He held my face between his big, strong hands. He brushed my tears away with gentle strokes of his thumbs. He encouraged me to hold on, to breathe through the pain. He promised me that soon it would be better. And it was. Once Rufous' dick was all the way up my hole, the pain faded, I think because I started to slick more. Rufous began to move then. Bobby was still there, soothing me, telling me to hold position as Rufous pistoned in and out. Slick was running down my thighs by the time Rufous' knot started to form. I could feel it growing inside me, stretching out my hole. It hurt good when it caught on my rim, when Rufous punched it back in. I was sobbing hard, excited but scared. I'd never done this before. Never been knotted. I felt like I was going to explode or maybe, be torn apart. I don't know if I could have made it through if Bobby hadn't been there. I mean, Rufous was usually gentle with me but he was real worked up and he was lots bigger than me. Rufous pushed in a couple more times hard and deep. Then when he tried to pull out, his doggie dick was stuck inside me. It was locked in my hole! When he tried to pull out again, we both yelped in pain. Rufous settled against my back, panting for a few minutes before somehow moving fast and I don't know how, but suddenly we were ass to ass. His dick started jumping, pulsing inside me. That felt weird but good, too. Bobby reached around, pressed his hand against my belly. That made the pulsing even stronger. It felt good, so good. Bobby said that that was Rufous filling me with seed. Seed that one day would put pups in my belly. That made me smile. I liked that idea. I wanted puppies in my belly. I wanted a family. I wanted a home. 

Not long after that, Jesse came to live with us. Rufous was mounting me almost every day now. It didn't hurt any more. I didn't cry anymore. I liked it when he knotted me. Bobby liked to watch when Rufous was on me. He encouraged Freddie and Jesse to watch too. He wanted them to know how to take a stud when they started slicking. But Bobby said Rufous was just for me. He was my stud alone. That made Freddie mad. I guess maybe he was jealous. He decided to suck Rufous' doggie dick one day. Bobby caught him doing it. To punish him, to teach him to obey, Bobby made Freddie sleep in the room with his snakes after that. Freddie didn't like the snakes. He said they were creepy and climbed all over him, that he had to sleep every night with all three of them wrapped around his body. I guess that how Freddie ended up with a clutch of snake eggs in his belly.

I didn't catch a litter right away. Bobby said that was to be expected since I hadn't had my first heat yet. But he was confident that soon I would be carrying pups. Winter came. I woke up one morning hot and achy. Rufous was licking my hole but it didn't feel right. It was itchy and burning. It felt swollen and empty at the same time. The other dogs were circling my bed, whining and yelping. Rufous was growling at them while he licked me out. That scared Jesse, Rufous never growled. He called for Bobby. Bobby knew what to do. Bobby always knew what to do. He told Jesse to put the smaller dogs outside. They didn't want to go but Bobby made them go outside, even though they were whining and barking. Bobby pulled Rufous off me. Let me tell you that wasn't easy. He locked him in the bathroom then came back to check on me. 

Bobby spread my ass to finger my hole. It was swollen and oh so sensitive. When Bobby pushed a finger inside I screamed. Slick gushed out. Bobby pushed in deeper and deeper until he touched a raw spot inside. I couldn't hold still as he pressed against that tender place. Bobby said that was my cervix, that it was open now and ripe for seeding. This was my first heat. It was time for Rufous to plant puppies in my belly. 

I didn't feel so good, like I said I was achy and had a fever. But I went willingly with Bobby. He took me to the back room off the kitchen. He showed me the breeding bench. He said it was a precaution so Rufous could do his job without hurting me. Bobby guided me into position and strapped me securely down. He asked me if I was ready to be bred. I nodded as best I could against the bench's padded bolster. Bobby asked if I wanted to carry a litter. I moaned 'Yes.' Bobby smiled at me. He said I was the best omega ever. He stepped away for just a moment to start the camera filming. For the record, Bobby said the date, then he asked me if I wanted Rufous to knot me, if I wanted Rufous to breed me, if I wanted to carry puppies. I sobbed 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' I wanted it so badly. Bobby went to get Rufous then.

 

Rufous knew what to do right away. I could smell his excitement, his readiness. It made the ache sharper, harder to bear. I whined deep in my throat wanting my stud, wanting his knot inside me. Rufous' doggie dick was already hard, leaking, and poking out of its sheath. When Bobby released Rufous he came right to me and took a sniff at my slick drenched hole. Rufous reared up then, planted his front paws on the bench so they straddled my bound body and poked around trying to stick his shaft up my hole. The bench held my hips higher than my shoulders. It changed the angle. Bobby had to guide Rufous' dick into my hole. When he pushed in, I moaned. It felt so good. The straps held me still but I couldn't keep quiet. It felt so good, so right when Rufous started to pull out, push in. And when his knot started to swell-- oh I needed that big knot locked inside me.

I don't remember much after that. Bobby said Rufous knotted me five times that day. When my fever broke, Bobby undid the straps and helped me off the bench. I was stiff. I was sore. My legs and ass were crusted with dried slick and jizz. My belly was puffed out because of all the seed Rufous had spewed inside. I was too weak to walk. Bobby carried me upstairs. He bathed me, let me soak in the warm water while he fed me a bowl of Froot Loops, my favorite cereal, then he tucked me into bed. I don't know how long I slept but when I woke up Bobby was sure I had caught a litter. He was right, of course. Like I said before, Bobby knows everything.

Bobby took really good care of me from then on. I got lots of special treats- like gummy vitamins and all the milk I wanted. Bobby took pictures of me every week, showing how my belly grew. He liked to pet my belly, spreading his hands over its growing expanse. Lots of time he'd sit with me on his lap, he'd pet my belly and pinch my nipples to stretch them, toughening them for suckling my pups. My titties were getting bigger too. Filling with milk, Bobby said. Freddie and Jesse were so jealous. They wouldn't play with me anymore, or let me play with the other dogs. That was okay. I didn't need them. I had Rufous. And I had my puppies, growing inside me. I could feel them moving inside my belly-- little flutterings at first, them squirming and kicks. I felt so special when I was carrying my pups. I loved having that big belly. I was happy. I had a home and would soon have a family.

By the time the snow was melting, Bobby had been telling me for a while, that I would be whelping soon. He said that meant my puppies would come out. I didn't know how that was going to happen. Bobby said my body would know what to do when the time was right. Rufous was still knotting me regularly. Bobby said that was good preparation for whelping, that it would soften my cervix and open my hole for the puppies. I didn't walk around much after he said that. I was afraid my puppies might fall out and get hurt. And my belly was big and heavy. My titties were swollen and tender, sometimes dripping milk. 

The first pain came at night during a thunderstorm. It woke me up, then suddenly was gone. I thought maybe I was wrong, that it was the thunder that had woke me. Or maybe the pups kicking. I had never felt anything like that before. I was almost asleep again when the next pain hit. It felt like someone was squeezing my insides. I held my breath, afraid my puppies were being hurt. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I wanted Bobby. Then just as suddenly as it came, the pain was gone again. I woke Jesse, told him to get Bobby fast. 

Bobby came into our bedroom just as the next pain hit. I was curled around my belly, crying and scared. Bobby pushed Rufous off the bed, sat beside me and held my hand. He rubbed my back, dried my tears and said it was time for me to whelp. It was time for my puppies to be born. Bobby said the pains were really contractions, it was my body working to push the puppies out my hole. He told me to pant like the dogs do when they are hot. It seemed silly but when I tried it, it did help. The contraction faded. Bobby helped me to my feet. He said it was time for me to go to the nest we had prepared a week or so before. As we moved down to the basement, another pain came. I had to stop and pant hard, holding onto the stairway banister until it passed. 

I was relieved when we got to the nest. My legs were trembling. I could feel another contraction building. Bobby helped me step over the low side wall of the plastic pool. He eased me down among the bed of shredded newspapers. I had only a few minutes before the contraction hit full force, harder and longer than the others. It hurt, it hurt so bad I forgot to pant. Bobby said I should take a deep breath and pant because the contractions had only just begun and they would get stronger before the pups were born. I remember thinking that I couldn't do this, that I couldn't push the pups out my hole, that it would be better if I kept them safe inside. Bobby laughed at that. He said I didn't have a choice, my puppies wanted to be born, to be out. He said everything was okay. That it would be easier when I whelped my next litter. All I had to do was breath and pant and everything would be okay.

The contractions grew steadily stronger. It was taking a long time, it seemed like forever. Eventually Bobby went upstairs to feed the dogs and take care of the other omegas, to eat some breakfast, shower and dress. When he finally returned I was on my hands and knees, struggling through a really bad contraction. As it eased I sank down, resting my aching belly among the papers, spreading my thighs wide. Something was happening, slick was streaming from my hole, something was stretching my channel, pushing against the rim of my hole. Another contraction, another big one hit. I reached back, gripping the back of my thighs. I had to push, had get that pressure out. Out now! I hauled in a huge lungful of air, held it and pushed with all the force I could muster. The pressure moved lower, stretched my hole wider than it had ever been, then popped out of my body. I nearly collapsed with relief. The pain was so much less. I shifted back onto my knees, looked past the bulk of my big belly to see what had happened. There between my spread knees was a white, wet thing with a thick grey rope running from it to my hole. Bobby was talking, telling me to take care of my pup, to help it breathe. It didn't make any sense to me. Then the little thing moved, flopping sideways and it all came into focus. I knew. I reached back and pulled the pup to me. It was still encased in its birth sac. With my fingernails, and maybe my teeth, I tore at that sac to free my pup. As it came free of the tough membrane, the pup whimpered, nuzzling into my hand. If I hadn't loved that little fluff of fur already, it would have won my heart then. 

I hugged it close. Bobby urged me to put it to suck, tweaking my nipple to remind me why I had titties. I cuddled my pup to my chest, tugged on my nipple to produce a few drops of milk. The pup rooted blindly for a few seconds then opened its mouth to latch on. Bobby was busy tying off the cord and cutting it. The pup, a male, was sucking strongly when the contractions start up again. Iwasn't scared anymore. It was easier to breathe through the pain, to let the contractions do their work. Soon the second pup, a female, pushed out. I knew what to do now. Quickly I cleared it of the birth sac and put it to my other nipple. I had no time to rest as the contractions continued unabated. It didn't take long for the third pup, another female, to be born. I did what was necessary and put it to suck, taking its older brother's place. 

The contractions weren't as strong now. But my belly still felt heavy. Bobby warned me that my work wasn't done yet. He thought there would be more puppies, I guess. But after a bit the only thing that came out of my hole was a mess that Bobby called the afterbirth. The pains stopped. I was really tired. My beautiful puppies were sleeping on my chest, their little bellies full of my milk.

I remember that I looked at Bobby thinking he would be pleased, wanting him to praise me for my hard work. But Bobby was frowning at my pups. He was mad at Rufous, I guess because he had only planted three puppies in my belly. I never saw Rufous again. Bobby took him away that day. Bobby said he wasn't a good stud. That I needed, deserved a better stud. I cried. I missed Rufous. I wanted to show him our pups. Bobby said not to worry about it. He promised me a better stud for my next heat. I wasn't sure if I wanted another litter, at least not right away. But I didn't say that. I just wanted to enjoy the family I had.

I loved my puppies. They were so beautiful. I named them, Buck, Dody and Fawn. They were little balls of white and brown fur, just like their sire. I missed Rufous. But Rufous was gone. Bobby told me to stop crying and whining, now it was my job to take care of my pups. I rarely left my pups. They were so small and helpless. At first they couldn't even see. They inched around, crawling on their round little bellies until their legs were strong enough to support their weight. They were so cute. Little pink noses and velvety tongues. Big dark eyes in their furry little faces. I loved it when they took turns sucking milk from my titties. I loved it when they slept curled up against the warmth of my body. I loved it when they crawled over and around me as their legs got stronger and their eyes opened. They grew quickly.

Too quickly.

Bobby told me to teach my puppies to go potty on the newspaper first. They were smart. They learned that the first day. Then I taught them to yip so Bobby could let them outside to do their business. I taught them to come when I called their names. To sit. And to stay. By the time they were two months old, Bobby said they were ready for their new families. I didn't want them to have new families. They didn't need new families. They were mine. They were my family. Bobby said the puppies had to go to new families where they would be loved and appreciated. And that I could have more puppies.

Bobby locked me in the bedroom upstairs. I never saw my puppies again. I never got to say goodbye. I never got to kiss them again. I cried and cried. I didn't want more puppies, other puppies. I wanted MY puppies. It seemed like I couldn't stop crying. I knew Bobby was mad at me for carrying on like I was. I figured maybe if he got mad enough, he would take me to where Rufous was, where my puppies were. Freddie laughed at me when I told him that. He said my pups, my beautiful puppies were gone. Bobby had put them in boxes and shipped them to people who paid him lots of money. Freddie said people bought cute puppies, not omega bitches. Freddie said I'd never see my puppies again.

I didn't cry anymore after that. I knew what Freddie had said was true. My puppies were gone forever. That part of me was gone. Bobby said life went on. He talked about more puppies. He brought Diablo home. He was my new stud. He said that Diablo would give me more puppies, a bigger litter when my next heat came. I didn't want to think of more pups or my next heat. I didn't want to play with Diablo. I didn't. But as Bobby said life goes on. Diablo shared my bed. He was well trained. He knew what omegas were for. When my next heat came, I went to the breeding bench willingly. It was Diablo's litter I was carrying when Sam rescued me from Bobby's house.

Epilogue:

Detective Winchester's notes: 

Dean has no memory of his biological family. DNA analysis has identified his parents as a Beta couple killed in a vehicular accident. Dean was barely four years old at the time of his parents' deaths.

Minority Services has officially stated it has no record of Dean. Apparently all records have been systematically deleted. This is a pattern that we have identified with the other omegas in Bobby's possession. Freddie and Jesse also do not exist according to Minority Services' files.

It is believed Dean was fostered by as many as 30 families, as well as a number of residential institutions over a period of five years. We believe this was a deliberate plan to obscure and ultimately eliminate the records of young omegas with no biological relatives for the purpose of black market trafficking. It is impossible to calculate the exact number of omegas who have been 'lost' in the system.

Psychological studies have shown that the lack of familial bonds and stability greatly impair an omega child's emotional and social development. These children are literally starved for affection. They are vulnerable to manipulation and coercion. Dean was younger than nine when he came under Bobby's influence. As is common for with omegas, he experienced his first heat at the age of ten. At that time he was successfully bred by a canine. 

Current protocol regarding interspecies omega carriers is immediate termination of the pregnancy, surgical sterilization and mandatory lifetime service in a licensed brothel. These procedures reflect the erroneous belief that omegas are promiscuous, and indiscriminately soliciting partners regardless of species. Omega advocates argue that the omegas are most often innocent victims of breeders for profit. These are harsh penalties for victims, especially considering that most black market breeders are sentenced to community service and fines of less than $1000.

The State of Kansas continues to investigate the circumstances of 'lost' juvenile omegas. Several bills are pending in the legislature to increase the accountability of Minority Services caseworkers, mandate prison sentences for interspecies breeders and for more humane treatment of omega carriers. 

Dean chose to come forward with his story to raise public awareness.


End file.
